Wendy's Adventures in Neverland
by confessionsofme
Summary: Sixteen year old Wendy Darling and her two younger brothers are taken to the mysterious land of Neverland which they believed only existed in fairy tales. The Darlings are tested as they adventure through Neverland and learn about their past. They meet mermaids, Indians, and pirates. Wendy is torn between the fun-loving Peter Pan and the mysterious Captain Hooke.
1. Into the Night

Disclaimer, I do not own the rights to _Peter Pan_ or any of the characters.

CHAPTER ONE- INTO THE NIGHT

"Good-bye my angels, father and I will be home very late! Please look after the boys, Gwendolyn dear," Mother called up to the nursery. Her and father were planning on attending another one of their fancy parties where they almost always came home when the sun began to rise.

"Wendy, why does mommy call you Gwendolyn?" Little Michael asked me. I took my eyes off of the dark street below and turned to the little boy. Michael was already in bed, but John was seated on the floor reading a storybook.

"Gwendolyn is my full name, Michael. I do prefer Wendy though," I smiled at the little boy and turned back to the window. I was in desperate need to feel something and it didn't matter what, so I traced my fingers along the cool window until they found their way to the latch and I unlocked it. I gently pushed the window open and a cold slap of English air slapped my face.

"Wendy, it's cold!" John cried out from the corner of the room. He slammed his book so ferociously that it caused a tuft of his brown hair to bounce.

"Oh, John, it's not so bad. It's rather refreshing," I murmured back and left the windowsill. I ambled over to the corner of the nursery where the little boys were. Michael was only five and John was nine.

"Wendy, will you tell us a story?" John asked, seemingly forgetting how cold he was. He had scads of books scattered around the spot on the floor where he sat cross-legged.

"Yeah, Wendy! Tell us about Peter Pan!" Michael called from his bed. His eyes were wide open with excitement. John nodded eagerly in agreement.

Chuckling I said, "Well of course, boys. I would be happy to tell you about Peter Pan."

John climbed into bed next to Michael and I sat on the edge of the bed. I began to tell them a story about a boy that would never become an adult. He was able to fly and do whatever he wanted. He never had to worry about what his parents were doing or if they would come home. He was his own boy and he did as he pleased. He fought the evil Captain Hooke many times and always defeated him.

It felt like I had been telling the boys stories about the mythical boy for hours when Michael gasped. "P-Peter Pan! Look, there he is!" He jumped from under the covers and stood on the bed wildly pointing and bouncing on the bed. John's eyes slid over to where Michael was pointing and his too grew wide.

"Boys, you're taking the story far too seriously! I'm not going to fall prey to anymore of your jokes. Now, you two should get some rest. I can sing you a lullaby if you would like," I smiled at the boys as lovingly as I could. As much as I loved the boys I couldn't help but feel like mother should be the one singing to them and telling them bedtime stories.

"Wendy, turn around!" John hollered. To appease the boys I turned around.

"Oh!" I gasped. There was a silhouette standing in the open window. I scrambled backwards on the bed and curled my arms around the boys. The figure looked far too tall to be Peter Pan. This was not a wonderful flying boy at all. It had to be a criminal!

"Wait, don't be afraid!" The voice called out. It was buttery smooth like the touch of a new velvet dress. It was very pleasant sounding, not too high or too deep. The figure stepped off the windowsill and onto the nursery's floor.

The boy had a shock of red hair on the top of his head. It was a dark red, almost like a cherry. His skin was slightly tanned, a look that was hard to come by in England this time of year. He was tall like a man but had the smile and playful demeanor of a boy. He was dressed in fitted olive pants, a loose light green shirt, and he wore a brown cap on the top of his head. Something tiny glowed next to him.

"Get away!" I yelled and held the boys tighter. They tried to wriggle from my grasp.

"Wendy, that's Peter Pan!" They both insisted.

The boy's face immediately lit up, "So you do know me!" He smiled brightly and walked closer to the bed. I felt a tear drop down my face.

"Please don't hurt the boys," I whimpered. "Take me if you have to!"

The boys gave up fighting me, but I could tell that they were upset with how I was treating the intruder. I looked up at the boy and his face looked earnestly puzzled.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why would I do a thing like that?" He asked.

"Why are you here then? Do you want to steal mother's jewelry or father's documents?"

"Can I prove to you that I'm not a criminal?" He turned around and I couldn't see his face when he asked the question. The light in the room almost felt dulled.

"Peter, will you fly?" Little Michael inquired. I looked down at him in shock, but it was hard to be angry at such a curious little boy.

"Yes! That's it!" The boy exclaimed and the little thing that glowed next to him shone brighter and it seemed like drops of sunshine dripped along the boy's shoulders. Almost instantaneously the boy began to levitate. He spun around in the air and faced us. A playful crooked smile was plastered to his face.

I blinked several times before I could even manage a sound. I was so paralyzed with fear that I hadn't even realized that the boys were jumping up and down on the bed and running towards the floating boy.

"Do you believe me now?" The boy asked as he soared around the room.

"We do! We do!" The boys shouted and tried to touch him as he flew past.

"I-I suppose that I do," I managed to say. I was still huddled on the bed when the boy flew over to me.

"Take my hand," he asserted and held it out to me. The glowing speck next to him wandered over to me and sunshine dripped from it again and suddenly I was floating too. I grabbed the boy's hand to try and gain some control.

"I guess you really are Peter Pan, aren't you?" I asked while we floated in the room.

"Of course I am!" He chuckled. Then he looked down at his shoulder at the glowing speck, which really wasn't a speck at all. It was the most beautiful, and tiny, girl that I had ever seen. She has lots of flowing blonde hair and the face of a doll. "Tink, go and sprinkle some fairy dust on the boys so that we can all go to Neverland!" The tiny girl nodded and promptly flew towards my younger brothers, and they began to float too.

They whooped with glee.

"Do you mean it?" I asked with sudden happiness. I had been telling John and Michael about Neverland for years, and now I knew that it truly existed and that I was getting the chance to go.

"Of course, I came here with a purpose! The Darling family has been telling my story for ages and it's about time that I met the next generation."

Had he met my parents or my grandparents? I thought. I shook the notion from my minds and broke free from Peter. I floated towards the boys and grabbed their hands. "Lead the way, Peter."

He smiled widely and his brown eyes lit up. He sped towards the window and flew out. We followed him into the night.


	2. First Impressions

CHAPTER TWO- FIRST IMPRESSIONS

Peter led us into the dark and cold night. It was cloudy and I couldn't help but feel sad that on a night as magical as this one was turning out to be that no stars were visible.

"Whoopee! I can't believe we're really flying!" John called from my right side.

Then Michael called from my left, "Wendy, this is the best bedtime ever!"

I chuckled, but didn't say anything back. Peter led us higher and higher into the night. We passed by the clock tower in the center of town and we could practically touch the numbers on the clock's face.

That's when I saw them. They were the only stars visible in the sky. I recognized the brighter one as the North Star. I had read stories about how people used it as a guide. And next to it, to the right, was a star that I'd never seen before. It was brighter than most stars, but still not as bright as the North Star.

"That's where we're headed!" Peter turned and looked at us. "The second star to the right."

We flew steadily towards the star and at some point the world below us had changed. It was still night, but the clouds were gone. The sky was illuminated with the hazy glow of hundreds of thousands of stars. The landscape below me was vibrant. Instead of streets and buildings and houses there were trees and lakes and gardens.

Then Peter started to dive down. He flew straight towards the ground. I felt a bit nervous about flying into the ground, but I did so anyways to follow Peter. We plummeted downwards towards a dense forest. Peter landed gingerly on his feet, but the boys and I hadn't gotten used to our new ability. We toppled onto the ground at a faster speed than we would have liked. I helped the boys stand up before brushing specks of dirt off of my blue nightgown. I combed my fingers through my brown curls and looked up at Peter expectedly.

"Well, where are you leading us to, Peter?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Don't you worry about that, Wendy! We're already here!" He had a devilish grin on his face. Something hidden in the back of his brown eyes shone happily.

"Whaddya mean, Peter?" Michael asked. He was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Look up!"

We did as we were told and we all gasped. I didn't understand how I hadn't seen it when we were flying. Above us were several connected tree-houses. I had always dreamed of having a tree-house, but I'd never imagined I would get to step foot in a set of tree-houses as magnificent as the ones above me.

"The ladder's over here," Peter called to us. We were in such awe that we hadn't even realized that the nimble boy had walked over to a tree several feet away from us.

The boys and I ran quickly towards Peter. We were all eager to get into the tree-houses.

"I'm glad to see that the Darling family will never change!" He flashed a smile before climbing up the wooden posts nailed to the tree.

I helped the boys up before climbing up myself. When everyone else was up the ladder I finally climbed up. Everyone waited for me at the top of the ladder. "Darlings, I want you to meet the Lost Boys. They're inside."

Michael and John hit each other playfully. I had mentioned the Lost Boys to the two while I told them stories about Peter Pan and Neverland. I could hear them whispering to each other about who their favorite Lost Boys were.

Peter grabbed my hand and led me through the door of the first tree-house and the boys followed after me. The inside was very cozy. It looked as though this was the room that the Lost Boys and Peter spent the most time together. There were rugs on the floor and a table for eating. There were some couches and chairs and little boys filled many of the seats in the room. Peter dropped my hand as soon as we entered and stood in the direct center of the seating area to address the boys.

"Hello, Lost Boys! I am here to introduce you to the next generation of the Darling family. I know we have met the Darlings many times before, but I believe that these Darlings are special in a way like no other ones before."

As Peter continued with his speech I couldn't help but wonder if he really did know my ancestors. He had said it many times, but I had only ever thought that the stories I'd heard were simply stories, not real life adventures. I hadn't realized how long I'd been in thought because suddenly Peter was disturbing my train of thought. "The Lost Boys would like to introduce themselves to you."

"Of course," I turned and smiled at the faces of the little boys. "My name is Wendy, it's nice to meet all of you."

"My name is Nibs! It is quite nice to meet you Wendy Darling, and you too, Michael and John," a boy seated across the room declared. He was dressed as a lion. He seemed very bright and happy, and I felt as if the lion outfit was meant to tell me that he was brave.

"Howdy- ho, Darlings, my name is Slightly!" The boy next to Nibs called. He sitting with his legs swung over the side of the armchair he was seated in. He was dressed in a rabbit's costume.

Next, a boy named Curly, who was rather chubby, introduced himself. He dressed in a tiger's suit. After Curly, two boys introduced themselves. They were twins, but they did not reveal any names. They dressed as raccoons. And finally, a boy named Tootles that was dressed as a skunk introduced himself.

"Can we play with the Lost Boys, Wendy?" Michael tugged at the hem of my dress and looked up at me with glittering eyes.

"Oh yes!" Peter answered for me. "Wendy I wanted to talk to you, anyways."

"Oh?" I questioned Peter. "Go have fun with the boys," I said when I turned back to Michael. The first impressions I had gotten from the boys seemed good enough to let the boys have a little fun.

"Yes, Wendy. Will you step outside with me?"


	3. Generations of Darlings

CHAPTER THREE- GENERATIONS OF DARLINGS

Peter led me outside of the room. Instead of talking on the porch outside like I expected Peter lead me across a narrow wooden bridge to one of the other connecting tree-houses. The house he took me inside was much smaller than the room we had previously been in. There was a shelf filled with books and two large cushioned armchairs inside.

Peter motioned for me to sit down in one of the plush chairs and once I did he began to speak. "Now Wendy, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me."

I stared at him incredulously. "Now that is a silly statement. Of course I have questions for you! Why are you so old? How did you know my surname? What Darlings have you supposedly met before?"

"Wendy, please sit back down, it will be easier to talk sitting down," Peter cajoled. I hadn't even realized that I had been standing and it made me blush.

"Fine, Peter. But please, can you give me some answers. Michael and John are my little brothers and I am here to protect them," I asserted and folded my arms against my chest.

Peter gazed at me with deep brown eyes and his brown cap drooped slightly forward. He was leaning against the wall. "Oh, Wendy, I'm just so happy that you're finally here!" He exclaimed and flew into the air and spun wildly for a moment before setting his feet back down onto the ground.

"But why, Peter?" I asked again. He was still smiling. It was a very pleasant smile.

"Haven't you been listening? I've met generations of Darlings! I've met Elizabeth Darling, George Darling, Caroline Darling, Timothy and Philip Darling. Don't you see? It was time to meet you and Michael and John!"

I stared at him with a look of wonder. My father, my grandparents, my aunts and uncles had all met Peter Pan. They had all told me the stories about Peter, but never once did they say that they had actually gone on these adventures with Peter. I had always wondered why they all had different stories. "You really have met members of my family," was all I could muster.

Peter picked himself up off of the wall and sat in the armchair next to mine. "Wendy, I think you're different."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand? All of those Darlings grew up! They left me and they went and grew up. But here you are, Wendy. You and your brothers are here to stay and enjoy the spoils of Neverland!"

Was that what Peter had been waiting for? Did he want someone to stay with him in Neverland? Surely that wasn't it. He had the Lost Boys and he wasn't supposed to have a care in the world except for defeating Captain Hooke. Was Peter Pan completely different than I had ever been told?

"Peter, how old are you?" I squinted at the boy. He seemed too handsome to be the boy from my family's tales.

"Why Wendy I am sixteen years old."

I gasped, "So am I! But, Peter. I thought you were supposed to stay young forever and never grow up?"

He laughed heartily, "Oh, Wendy. Do you really consider sixteen grown up? Besides here in Neverland I won't be growing any older. How old did you think I was?"

"Much younger than sixteen," I admitted.

"And how old are you, Wendy?"

"I'm sixteen as well."

"How wonderful, Wendy! We can stay the same age forever and ever," he smiled at me again. He was about to say something when the little boys barged in.

"Peter he's found us! He's here!" The boys exclaimed all at once. They seemed to be in a nervous frenzy.

Peter jumped up from the chair without looking back and ran out of the room.


	4. The Mysterious Captain Hooke

CHAPTER FOUR- THE MYSTERIOUS CAPTAIN HOOKE

"Boys, what is going on?" I called out as I leapt up from the chair I had been seated in, but nobody answered me.

I picked up the hem of my tattered nightgown and ran outside. Perched from the ledge I was able to look down and see that pirates were storming the grounds below. Some had just begun to climb the trees. I craned my neck to see if I could spot the infamous Captain Hooke. My family had always told me that he was very tall and ugly. Some of them said that the hook on his left hand was gold, some said silver, and some said it was rusted.

It was too dark to get a clear enough image of any of the pirates though, and so I did not get to sneak a peek at the mysterious Captain Hooke. However, I did see Peter. He was flying across to one of the other tree-houses. When he landed I called to him.

He turned around sharply and looked at me with sudden fright. "Wendy, look out!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and looked as if he was about to leap into the air.

Before I could see if he was making his way towards me I felt a large thump at the back of my head. My vision grew hazy. The last thing I heard before all of the lights went out was, "Captain, are you pleased?"

Time passed, but I didn't know how much time had passed. I woke up with a headache from my pain inducing slumber. My wrists and ankles were bound to a wooden chair by frayed rope and I felt as though I was gently rocking back and forth.

I was on Hooke's ship.

"Hooke, are you there?" I called out in my bravest voice. I hoped that if anyone was there they wouldn't be able to hear the tremor in it. I shook in the chair violently to try and break myself free from the ropes.

Shortly after I stopped thrashing about a voice echoed through the darkness, "Yes, Wendy. I am here."

The cabin of the ship I was on was only lit by a few candles. After Hooke spoke I could hear him light a match and soon enough a slightly brighter dim illuminated the cabin. With the clicking of a few steps he appeared before me.

But he was nothing as my family had described. Hooke was, in fact, incredibly handsome. He looked young, but older than Peter and me. He had shimmering blue eyes, much like the lakes I had seen on my entrance to Neverland. He had dark and wavy hair. His face looked strong and stoic. I looked towards his left hand. He had a silver hook that was resting against his side.

He must have been able to tell how shocked I was because he said, "Wendy, do I look different than you expected?"

"Y-yes," I stammered.

He grinned devilishly and I couldn't help but notice how straight they were and how his smile brought roses to my cheeks. "I am sure that your family described me in a very ill-fitting manor, did they not?"

I looked at him as he began to pace about the cabin. His scarlet robe flew up behind him as he walked. "How did you know that?"

"Your family and I have had a questionable past," he paused and looked me directly in the eye, "but I am sure that your newfound friend, Peter, will fill you in on the whole story."

I didn't know what to say back to his remarks. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be condescending or just mysterious. "Why did you take me?"

He laughed, "Wendy, why would I not? I would like to speak with Peter and the only way for me to do that is if I capture you. He is going to come and rescue you, and thus he will be here and I can have my way."

"You must think you're so clever, Hooke," I hissed back. "You're just taking advantage of the fact that some people are decent."

He stopped pacing when I said that and walked towards me. He paused only inches away from me. He could probably feel my uneven breath. "You, my dear, do not know the whole story."

"Humph," I groaned and he stepped away from me.

"You know, Wendy Darling, you are the most fair I have seen yet," he sounded surprisingly earnest, but almost as if he was doing some sort of favor.

"My parents must have lied about the ages of all of you," I said ignoring his compliment.

"Why do you say that?" Hooke asked me. He was now leaning against a wall of the room in a way that reminded me of Peter.

"Well, I was under the impression that Peter was a young boy and that you were an adult."

I could see Hooke smirk through the dim light. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked towards me once again. He circled around the chair once and then stopped behind me. His hook scratched along the back of the chair. "I'm only eighteen, Wendy. I'm hardly old at all," he said and then laughed, "Goodness, what could I have done to make your family dislike me so much?"

"You tell me," I muttered.

Hooke didn't respond though. Something else had caught his attention. I turned my head towards the ceiling and I heard what it was that turned his attention away from me. There was the sound of men scuttling about and there were lots of shouts.

"Oh, Wendy, I was right. He's here," Hooke laughed once more.


	5. Strange Findings

CHAPTER FIVE- STRANGE FINDINGS

"Aren't you going to go up there?" I asked.

He stared at me as if I had some sort of brain impairment. "Wendy, sweetheart, I want him to come to me. Don't worry, it won't be long now. He can usually evade my men. He's quite swift, in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed," I replied sharply.

Hooke looked at me and grinned. "Oh, Wendy, do you fancy Peter?"

"What? No!" I answered hastily. Where had he even come up with that idea?

"You blushed when you answered," he smiled at me and continued to lean against the cabin's wall. The shouts from above were dying down.

"He should be down here any moment," Hooke said.

I chose to ignore the comment. I could tell that Hooke wasn't going to harm me in any way, so it didn't matter if I cooperated with him. I was only a lure, nothing more.

Hooke was right. Only a few moments after he spoke one of his lackeys burst into the room, and light flooded the cabin. Hooke was illuminated by the pale golden light and I could see how defined his cheeks were and how truly bright his eyes were. "Hooke, tha boy is he-ur. Whaddya wan us ta do with 'im?" The man barked.

Hooke smiled back. "Nothing at all, Lefty. I would like to speak with him."

"If ye say so, Cap'n. I'll make sure that tha others know," the man, apparently called Lefty, scurried out of the cabin.

"If you wanted to talk to him so badly then why didn't you just go to the camp and talk? Why did you have to bring all your men and practically start a war."

"Wendy, you are naïve to the ways of Neverland, so please quit with the suggestions. Why don't you just sit there and let me admire your fair profile," he smiled at me. I could feel a pit forming in the bottom of my stomach. His smile was absolutely intoxicating.

There was a loud clattering. The screams arose again. The men must have been putting on a show for Peter. Hooke removed himself from the wall and ambled over to the chair that I was tied to. Within a few moments Peter stormed through the door.

"Hooke, let Wendy go!" Peter shouted. He levitated in the doorway. Even in the dim light I could see Peter's shock of red hair and a surprisingly malicious glare on his face. Hook placed his good hand on my shoulder and squeezed tightly. I felt an unknown warmth shiver down my side.

"Do you like her, Peter?" Hooke asked with a very disgustingly confident tone.

Peter shook his head in frustration. He didn't deny it but he didn't confirm it either. "Just let her go! She isn't the problem. The problem is between you and me. Please just let her go."

Hooke laughed, "You're right. This is between me and you, little brother."


	6. Questions to be Answered

CHAPTER SIX- QUESTIONS TO BE ANSWERED

"Excuse me?!" I shouted from the chair. Hooke was startled by it and he lifted his hand from my shoulder. "You two are brothers?!" I felt panic setting in. I was completely unaware of the situation that I'd gotten myself into.

Peter's look of malice turned to shame. "Wendy, please forgive me for not telling you," he whimpered.

"Oh shut up Peter, you shouldn't feel bad. It's not that big of a deal," Hooke scoffed from behind me.

I jerked my head around to try and look at Hooke. "It's actually a very important detail that you conveniently forgot to mention to me, Hooke."

"His name is Grayson," Peter added quietly.

"Ah, I'm surprised you remember it, little brother," Hooke added. There was a slightly somber tone to his voice.

"Can you just tell me what's going on? I don't understand," I cried out. Hooke, or Grayson, was pacing behind me and Peter was still levitating in the doorway.

"Peter and I were not so different from you once, Wendy. We haven't always lived in Neverland. That's why we're older than you expected. We came here at these ages. It's been a while since I've been to the real world, but apparently Peter has been frequenting it."

Peter scoffed, "Well you should be pleased since you stole Wendy away from me."

I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks. What exactly did Peter mean by that? Did Peter like me in a romantic way? Did he think that Hooke had feelings for me?

"I suppose I am grateful for that, little brother. You have brought me some mild happiness in bringing this girl here."

The red in my cheeks heightened.

"Give her back, Hooke! You don't need to play these stupid games to get what you want. You should have informed me that you needed to talk. You didn't need to bring Wendy or anyone else into this," Peter hissed at his older brother.

"If that's you want. Let's go into the other room," Hooke suggested.

Hooke strode towards his brother and, surprisingly, Peter followed him. The two brothers left me in the middle of an almost entirely empty room.

I was awoken by Hooke and Peter returning to the room with heated tones and loud voices. I wasn't sure how long they had been gone.

Peter flew towards me and pulled a small pocket knife from his tunic. He cut the ropes that bound me and took my hand. I began to float with him. We sped towards the exit of the cabin.

"Goodbye Wendy. I hope to see you again soon," Hooke called from the room. I couldn't help but to look back. His smile was too captivating.

Peter flew me back to his home in silence. By the time we reached the tree houses the sun was coming up.

"Oh Peter, look!" I exclaimed when my feet touched the wooden porch of the tree house. The sun was a blood orange color and the skies around it were vibrant pastels.

"It's beautiful, Wendy," Peter said with sincerity, but he didn't smile. The bags under his eyes told me how exhausted he was. He began to walk away towards his sleeping chamber.

"Peter," I called after him.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"You will tell me what transpired between you and your brother won't you?"

Peter stiffened at that. "Please call him Hooke. Goodnight Wendy."


	7. The Aftermath

CHAPTER SEVEN- THE AFTERMATH

"Wendy, Wendy, wake up!" Two little boys jumped on top of me. My eyes felt like lead and it took a moment for them to open. The two tiny bodies flung themselves across the cloud-like bed that I was resting in.

"What is the matter, boys?"I whispered. My throat was barely allowing me to speak. "Sissy is very tired."

"Aw, Wendy, c'mon," Michael blubbered.

I groaned before finally sitting up in the bed. Michael was bouncing up and down as if he had something exciting to say. John sat still, but his eyes were wide and fluttering incessantly. "Alright boys. Come here," I smiled at them and held my arms open. The boys clambered over to my arms.

"Peter, told us about your night! Are you okay?! What happened? What's going on?" John's lips flew open and he wouldn't stop. "Peter's mad! He's been waiting for you to wake up all day. It's almost dinnertime you know. He's going to fight Hooke. Oh Wendy, are you okay? We've been playing all day! I wish you had been up!"

John continued to speak and Michael would interject with a giggle or an affirmation. But my mind was stuck on the news that Peter was going to fight Hooke. Was it all because he kidnapped me? Or did it have to do with what Peter and Hooke had talked about for so long.

"John, dear, can you explain to me why Peter is going to fight Hooke. And when. Yes, when is this going to happen?" I asked in as calm a voice as possible. I didn't want to imagine what thoughts could potentially race through the boys' heads if I seemed less than objective.

"He didn't say much. Just that it was going to be soon!" John exclaimed.

"Boys, let's go to the main tree house. I'm feeling rather famished."

"Okay, Wendy," Michael smiled to me. He hopped off the bed and scurried to the door. "C'mon John! We gotta let big sis change."

"See you soon, Wendy," John added. Then he proceeded to smooth his hair and jump off the bed. The two boys disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

I twisted my arms toward the ceiling and stretched my legs towards the floor. It took me a moment to realize that the boys wanted me to change, yet we only came with one set of clothing. The idea perplexed me, so I scanned the room. On the wall across from the bed stood a large dresser. When I opened it up all sorts of clothes were inside. There were blouses, tunics, britches, and dresses. I looked down at the nightgown I was in. It was rumpled and damp with sweat. I pulled it over my head and threw it to the ground. Then I pawed through the clothes in the dresser until I found a goregous dress. It was very simple. It had long short sleeves and it went to the ground. It was a flattering fit and a gorgeous lavender color.

Once I was dressed I ran my fingers through my wavy brown hair. It was the best I could do without a brush.

"Hi, boys," I announced when I reached the main tree-house.

The Lost Boys looked up at me with smiles. Some of their faces were filthy. I turned my attention away from the living area of the room to the area of the room with the table. There was some food on top of it. Peter's head jerked upwards when he saw me enter the room. His brown eyes twinkled.

"Wendy, you're finally up!" Peter shouted from the table and flew up and over to me.

I felt a bit of a shudder go through my spine. There was a strange feeling rolling through my stomach, but I couldn't pinpoint why. Was it because of the new revelations of the previous night? Or because I heard that he wanted to fight Hooke?

Peter followed me to the table. My brothers pushed a plate of bread, fruits, and fish towards me. I devoured every bite.

As soon as I finished my meal Peter stood up from the table. I hadn't spoken a word to him while I was eating. "Wendy, please come with me."

"Is everything okay, Peter?" I asked in a polite tone.

"Please, just come on."

I sighed internally and for some unknown reason, I obeyed him. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know yet. We just need to talk."

The answer was as honest as could be, so I felt a bit of relief filter into my system. Peter grabbed my hand and we soared out of the treehouse. We flew a bit until we reached a lagoon. He told me that the mermaids were usually there, but today they were off adventuring around the bay.

The sun was dipping below the horizon and the sky was left a strange blur of inbewteen colors.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Peter?" I asked. We were sitting on rocks staring at the glimmering water. Peter was close enough to touch.

"Last night I guess."

I sighed. He returned it. We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hooke. You should have known."

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, you hardly had the time, Peter. Please don't worry about it. Just tell me everything right now." I turned to him and flashed him a smile that I thought might dazzle him. But, it was dark, and I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I can't," he replied coldly and my body stiffened.


End file.
